Sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including residential, industrial, automotive, military, medical, aeronautical, space, as well as countless other applications. One particularly type of sensor is a flow sensor for measuring a flow rate of a fluid. What would be desirable is a flow sensor that can operate across a relatively large pressure drop while retaining a small footprint.